


Summer Afternoons

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is too cheeky for his own good, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Stiles knew that going to school during the summer break to do some extra Lacrosse practice by himself was commendable, but becoming a sweaty, sticky mess had not been a highlight of the whole ordeal, and neither were the school shower mains being shut off during the summer, to save water of course.<br/>Thank goodness Derek came to save him from the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Afternoons

The long summer sun had begun to sink slowly into the horizon when Stiles appeared from the doors of the school, Lacrosse bag slung over his shoulder. The cars that packed the carpark during the everyday school year were absent, the remaining few from staff that had decided to waste the break at work, were currently cooking their insides as to greet their passengers with a warm welcome . The green lawns that covered any non-concreted part of the school had become burnt and had turned yellow, appearing hard and brittle in the evening sun.

Wiping the few drops of sweat that littered his forehead, Stiles slung the heavy bag back onto his back as it dared to slip of, while the insides began to jiggle about on his spine while he slowly made his way across the burnt lawns that crunched under his feet to the bus stop down the road. Like always when in dire need of it, Stiles jeep had earlier in the week packed up and hadn't gone anywhere at all, and Stiles had been forced to sit awkwardly on one of the busy buses' with his bag awkwardly squished between his legs.

Sighing loudly to noone in particular, Stiles dumped his bag onto the ground as he plopped into the old wooden seat that sat behind the bus stop sign while breeze swept through the quiet road, not a car in sight.

In retrospect, Stiles knew that going to school during the summer break to do some extra Lacrosse practice by himself was commendable, but becoming a sweaty, sticky mess had not been a highlight of the whole ordeal, and neither were the school shower mains being shut off during the summer, to save water of course.

Grimly looking at his watch, Stiles tapped his leg as he peered around the bend. Where was that bloody bus? The amount of cars that had driven past him since he had sat down be counted on one of his hands, and the scorching sun refused to dip behind the trees of the forest reserve beyond, so their was no relief from the heat of the evening sun.                                                       Before giving up hope and resorting to a long and painful walk home, Stiles heard the familiar purr of a certain Camaro from around the bend, and watched the sleek, clean black car come to a even stop infront of him, the passenger seat window winding down.

"You can't park here." Stiles huffed with a small grin. You'll get towed.

Derek peered from the drivers seat with a light smirk daring to move across his features, an eyebrow raised in challenge. "Really Stiles?" Derek said in an amused tone. "And who will call the tow truck on me on this apparently," he gestured his hand around, "Empty school and road?"

"Maybe I will."

"And how do you plan get home?"

Stiles stood up from his slouched position and grabbed his lacrosse bag and slung it over his shoulder, puffing his chest out slightly in faux pride. "Beacon Hills has a thriving public transport system Derek."

A snort came from the car. "The bus? You mean the one that broke down and is currently being repaired by some unfortunate mechanic?" Derek grinned at Stiles. "Why don't you let me take you home?" 

Stiles face slumped as he dumped his bag back onto the ground, flapping his sticky shirt around in hope of it not completely sealing to his back, unaware of the gaze that was hidden under Dereks sunglasses. "Do you have AC?

The passenger door clicked open. "Find out for yourself."

Letting his eyes roll ever so slightly, Stiles shoved his Lacrosse bag to Derek, sliding in himself and shutting the door behind him as his bag was thrown into the back, and the engine began to roar into life.

"So cool!" Stiles groaned in relief at the cool air being blown in his direction, slumping into the leather while Derek began to pull out back into the road, the sound of the car piercing the silence of the afternoon.

"Thanks for this." Stiles said with a relaxed grin, letting his hand flutter outside the wound down window in the breeze, watching the forest reserve fly by. "I'll make it up to you someday."

"I'll find something" Derek grinned from under his shades, head moving from the road to the tired teen. "Did you drink plenty while you practiced?"

"Uhh," Stiles mumbled, fiddling around with his lacrosse bag which had managed to find a home in the back seat. "Yea!" He said with triumph, pulling a empty bottle out. "I did!.

Derek let his gaze turn to the bottle, his lips slowly becoming a frown. "And when did you finish that?"

Stiles shrugged. " Bout half a hour ago or something."

Derek huffed and turned his indicator on, taking a sharp u turn in the road.

"Derek?" Stiles asked with confusion. "My house is that way. The other way."

"But you're dehydrating." Derek frowned, the Camaro revving ever so loudly as Derek placed his foot harder on the accelerator. "So you need to become hydrated again."

"But I have water at home."

Derek only smiled, taking a hand off the wheel and placing it on Stiles shoulder, giving him a gentle shake. "I have something better for you Stiles" Derek laughed low into his chest, letting it rumble along with the car. "You'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
